


i'm your ghost

by bapplejack



Series: all we need is daylight [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapplejack/pseuds/bapplejack
Summary: Lena is shaken up by her displacement after the encounter with Doomfist. Angela needs to learn she can't fix everything.





	i'm your ghost

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 1.5 hrs and didn't edit shit HF

For the fifth time in the past ten minutes, Angela raised her fist. It hovered in front of the door, and it’d be so easy to knock and be done with it, but once more, she lowered it and sighed.

 _She should’ve been there._ The guilt ate away at her, even if it made no sense--Angela _couldn’t_ have been there, she had work to do and assignments to oversee in Switzerland; there was no way for her to join a strike team mission in Numbani, and it’s not like she would’ve been any help for that kind of job anyway.

Her fists clenched by her side.

Angela couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of fear Lena felt when her accelerator was ripped away, as she was once again pulled away from their timeline. To them, it’d only taken a few hours before they stabilized her condition--but how long was it for her? How long did it _feel?_ Minutes? Hours? Years? An eternity? Once again left wondering if she’d ever find a way back home.

She’d watched helplessly on the side as Winston made adjustments to the temporal anchor they kept on base for emergencies like this; while Angela had her fair share of scientific knowledge, only so much of it consisted of theoretical astrophysics.

Lena’s image stuttered in and out of existence until he’d managed to bring her back to the present, and she immediately reached forward and clinged to him as they shared a desperate embrace; Lena’s body shook as she sobbed and Winston murmured softly, his own breaths hitching as he tried to stay calm for her.

Not wanting to intrude any further, Angela slipped away so they could have privacy.

A few hours passed, and they’d returned Lena to her dorm so she could rest, and it was her turn to offer comfort. Instead, she stood dumbly in front of the door doing absolutely nothing.

 _If you couldn’t have been there before, then the least you could do is be there for her_ **_now_** _._

For the sixth time in the past ten minutes, Angela raised her fist, but before she could knock, the door slid open partially. Meekly hidden behind it was Lena, her disheveled hair and bangs covering most of her face as she stared at the floor.

_Say something._

“Uh. …” Angela swallowed as her hand fell back to her side.

_You’re the worst, good god._

“...I heard your footsteps. But when you didn’t knock, I thought maybe you’d walked away,” Lena mumbled, her index finger nervously tracing the inside edge of the door.

“No, not at all. I just…” _Am a self-involved coward, more concerned with my own guilt than your emotional well-being._ Angela cleared her throat. “May I come in?”

Lena gave a single small nod and stepped back into the darkness of her room, where she crawled back onto her bed and sat by the corner. She hugged her knees and leaned against the wall, her face pressed against the surface.

Angela followed after, but didn’t join her on the bed immediately, and instead awkwardly hovered by the side.

_I should’ve been there._

_You must’ve been so frightened._

_I wish I could’ve helped._

_I_ **_should’ve_ ** _helped._

_I want to fix this, but I can’t._

_I was supposed to look after you._

“...I’m sorry,” Angela whispered. She lowered herself onto the edge, and slowly slid over before she wrapped herself around Lena. “I’m so, so sorry. I--”

“--It’s okay,” she responded just as quietly, her words cracking from emotion. “It’s okay.”

_I should be the one saying that, not you._

“Just. Don’t leave, please? I don’t want to be alone right now,” Lena tried to keep her words steady, but her desperation and fear overwhelmed her tone until she was sobbing breathily. Her face buried against Angela’s neck, and her hands gripped fistfuls of her shirt.

“Of course. I’m here now. You’re alright… Everything’s okay.” Angela rubbed Lena’s back and pressed kisses into her hair.

Lena tried to restrain her cries, but her body forced them out as they came out as strangled whimpers and tears rolled down her face and fell onto Angela’s skin and clothes.

“I wish… I wish I… I hadn’t-- _I was so scared…_ I wish I hadn’t been so scared,” Lena spoke so softly Angela could barely hear her, and she half-wondered if she imagined the exhales tickling her neck. “I shouldn’t have been--I should’ve just trusted that everything would be--”

“--You’re allowed to be scared, Lena.” Angela hugged her tightly, her fingers lovingly running through the back of her hair.

“I don’t want to be weak… I don’t want to be dead weight…” Lena curled up tightly and hid in Angela’s arms further. “But I was terrified when… When it happened. I couldn’t do anything…” She sucked in a deep breath and continued on quietly, “Everyone else is always so strong. _You’re_ always so strong.”

Angela’s breath hitched at the words, and her hands stilled.

“...Not me,” she laughed hollowly. _You managed to find your way back through time twice, and I couldn’t even knock on your damn door._ “Lena… it’s okay to be scared, especially going through what you had to. I just… wish I’d been there. Wish I could’ve stopped it from happening.” Her thumb trailed down Lena’s face and swiped away the tracks of tears.

“Lotsa wishfulness going on between the two of us, huh?” Lena mumbled.

“It seems like it,” Angela smiled wryly. “You’re not weak. Look at all you’ve been through, and you’re still here.” She pulled one of Lena’s hands away and laced their fingers together. “Still whole. Still present. Still you.” She leaned forward to kiss her forehead through her bangs.

Lena exhaled shakily. She said nothing else, and rested more fully against Angela; she must’ve been exhausted after the day she had.

Angela pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and hugged her tightly; if there was a way to cover Lena with her own body and protect her from the world, she would.

If all she could offer were gentle caresses and back rubs in an attempt to comfort her, then she’d do so without complaint.

If all she could offer was her warm presence and soft words, then she’d weave together every spoken thought with all her love.

Every few moments she’d kiss Lena; on the head, against her cheek, into her neck--it didn’t matter where, what mattered was reminding Lena she was _there_. They both were.

_I’ll do better, I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> this one was kind of bittersweet LMAO the doomfist vid made me sad about tracer so here we are
> 
> thx for reading
> 
> y'all can hmu @bangbangbappy on twitter <3


End file.
